Gods vs Demigods
by Butterfly of the Night
Summary: What happens when Demigods challenge the Gods? Which side will win? Now being rewritten. Chapter 1 has been rewritten. Still may not make sense.
1. Prologue

I don't how I wrote this before. I guess a lot can change in two years, so this is the rewritten version. As always I don't own the series.

~Evangeline

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Travis and Connor Stoll were talking a stroll through the park after a series of pranking people. Now bored the boys tried to come up with ideas of what to do next. Walking pass a baseball diamond, Connor got the bright idea of a scrimmage against the gods. Travis who most of the time agreed with his brother decided to contact their father to set up the match. Within seconds, Hermes appeared before his sons. "Yes Travis and Connor?" "Baseball match in 3 weeks, first day of spring to be more specific." The brothers said together then fly away on their modified flying shoes.

* * *

><p>Katie:<p>

I'm so bored. The camp is clean and there's no point in growing more strawberries or grapes yet. I see Travis flying around chasing Connor with a baseball bat. Which gives me an idea so I start looking around for Annabeth. She's walking away from Percy who was trying so hard to improve on archery. "Hey Annabeth!" I say running up to her. She stops walking. "Hey, Katie. You need something?" I tell her my idea and she agrees it will be a great bonding moment between the demigods and gods. So we iris message Lady Athena. "So you want to play softball with the goddesses? Well anything to show the gods we're just as strong, so how about a combined form of softball and baseball?" I agree and then swipe through the rainbow. Annabeth gives me a confused look and I tell her that she will hear my plan later. I go into my cabin to talk to my best friend. "Miranda I need you to do something for me."


	2. Chapter 1

" So you want me to 'charm' Connor into playing a joint game? Katie why can't you ask Travis?!" Katie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Travis and I made a pact. No joint games outside of practice." Miranda glared at her and then put on a coat of lip gloss. She then threw her hair over the shoulders and walked out of the cabin. Katie said a thanks in silence. She then started preparing cause there isn't a doubt in her mind that Miranda wouldn't be able to convince Connor. Finished she took the stuff and went to look for Annabeth. Annabeth was sitting in the strawberry fields by herself thinking. " Sorry I had to take care of things to make it a joint game. Any ideas on who would want to play?" Katie said to Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Miranda:<p>

Katie so owes me! I wondered camp looking for Connor and there he was sitting outside his cabin in a rocking chair. I turned on the charm and headed straight for Connor. "Hey there handsome!" I said with a smile. "Hey there beautiful." said Connor pulling me into his lap. I could feel myself blushing. I told him what I wanted and he said yes but he had a catch. " Agree to go on a date with me and then I'll go in and convince Trav." I couldn't think or say anything. Then my body moved on my own. I kissed Connor and then left. I swear Aphrodite possessed me or something. Whatever Katie still owes me!

* * *

><p>Travis:<p>

Connor came in dazed. I was a little suspicious. "Connie, what's up bro?" "Travie! She said yes. At least I think she did cause she KISSED me!" Connor said a little less dazed. I knew he had a long time crush on Miranda. Good for him and he deserves it. Then he dropped the bomb on me. I punched the bedpost and then ran out of the cabin slamming the door. Maybe I should have explained to Connor what I was going to do before I left. I found Katie walking around with Annabeth and some other girls. "How could you?! We made a pact!" I yelled "How could I what? I didn't break the pact!" Katie yelled. The girls were looking at us confused. I explained to Katie what Connor had told me. We both calmed down then Katie spoke. "Well I did send Miranda to Connor about the joint game but the rest of what happened is her. She does like Connor but kissing him is a little spontaneous for her." After that everything started to go wrong. Miranda appeared out of nowhere and it looked like she heard the conversation. Tears forming in her eyes and she started yelling at Katie. " I did what you want and this is how you reward me?! Go around telling people my secrets? You bitch! Since she told you who I like I'll tell you who she likes. Katie here likes Travis!" Both girls ran away crying. I was left standing with the other girls. "Well this is awkward." Some of the girls nod.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger. Next chapter what's going on Mount Olympus.<p>

~Evangeline


	3. Chapter 2

Hello Fanfictioners and Readers! Today I'll be updating all my stories. Since, I have to start school on Wednesday.  
>Now Connor will do the disclaimer for me.<p>

Connor: Evangeline doesn't own me or any other characters from PJO/HoO. She just owns her characters.

* * *

><p>Poseidon's POV:<p>

Once we got to my palace, Athena started going towards the throne room, I'm just standing there wondering how she knows the way there before I follow her.

All my subjects were bowing down and were wondering why Athena was here. Athena just burst into the throne room; Amphitrite and Triton were staring at her.

"Hello Triton! How would you like to play baseball with your father?" "Hello, Athena. Is something wrong with you? I guess I'll play baseball with Father." Triton says suspiciously.

"Oh. Nothing's wrong with me. Amphitrite would you like to play softball with me?" "Sure." "Good! We can come up with ways to pick on Poseidon!"

"Hey that's a good idea!" "HEY! Athena I thought you said you weren't going to get Amphitrite to play softball with you!"

"Poseidon, you really trusted me not to get Amphitrite on my team? We both hate you. Well maybe Amphitrite still loves you but in a way we both hate softball together will help our friendship."

"When did you and Amphitrite become friends?" "Amphitrite, Triton, come to Olympus with your battle armor, in 35 minutes. Bye." Athena said walking out of the throne room.

"Wait! Athena you didn't answer my question!" I yelled as I caught up with her. "Come on we're going to go visit Hades." "But Hades is on Olympus!" I said to her as she took my hand and transported us to Hell.

* * *

><p>Connor's POV:<p>

All the guys we recruited showed up at Central Park like we asked them to."Where are we going to play baseball? Central Park doesn't have a baseball diamond right?" Leo asked.

"Good question my friend. Travis and I are going to take you guys to our school to play baseball." I replied.

"Now follow us." We ran all the way to our school. This only took us 15 minutes. We stopped at the school sign.

Travis and I had to wait for Chris, Leo, Will, and Pollux to catch up. I was very surprised that Mitchell kept up with us.

It's very surprising because he's the son of Aphrodite. I guess not all sons of Aphrodite are gay.

The rest of the group caught up. "Can...we...rest...for a minute?" Leo asked. "Yeah but then we're heading to the baseball field."

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

As Annabeth and I arrived with the girls at Central Park, we see Travis and Connor running towards our school. Well the others don't know that just Miranda and me.

"Come on we're getting on that bus." I said pointing at the bus across the street. We get on the bus and pay the boarding fee and the bus takes us a mile away from the school.

Miranda and I start running to the school and the others follow us. We ran to the baseball field. "Coach Clarkson can we use the softball field?" I asked him.

"Katie and Miranda you're late! Get in that locker room now and get to the field." He said to us the boys run up.

"Travis and Connor you're late too! Get your asses in the locker room. I'm giving you guys 3 minutes. Katie, Miranda why haven't you two gone to the locker room yet?" Then Miranda, Connor, Travis and I start running to the locker room.

* * *

><p>Yeah this is sorta cliff hanger. There's a thunderstorm outside I don't know if I'll be able to update my other stories. There's still tomorrow. But I have open house tomorrow. Who makes open house the day before school starts? Well I'll be going to 8th grade. I promise I'll update later. Well the thunderstorm is over for now. So I guess I'll continue updating.<p>

~Evangeline


	4. Chapter 3

Wow I'm finally updating this. Been over a year, well that's all I have to say. Everyone reading this should know by now that I don't own PJO or HoO. I'm too lazy to type the disclaimer more than I feel like. I started school Monday. It was okay. TGIF!

~ Evangeline

* * *

><p>Miranda's POV:<p>

I didn't know we had practice today. Why didn't any of Katie and mine's friend remind us? Oh yeah our phones don't work in the camp boundaries. But we would've gotten the notification once we left camp, wait where's my phone? I left it back at camp. " Katie, where's your phone?" She finds it but it's dead. What ever we have to get out on the baseball field now. Why are we having a joined practice? Well some demigods do learn things better by sight. The rest of our school team were waiting for us. After some practice, Coach Clarkson let us use the softball field and the school bats and balls. After trying to teach the other demigods, I have come to see that their not really good at this. Guess we have to start from the basics. To make this easier we have them draw from a hat. What ever they get is their spot they going to play in the game.

10 minutes later...

Baseball:

Pitchers:Travis and Jason

Catchers: Connor and Percy

1st Base: Jason and Pollux

2nd Base: Will and Chris

3rd Base: Malcolm and Mitchell

Shortstop: Chris and Kairos

Left Field: Kairos and Travis

Center Field: Percy and Leo

Right Field: Nico and Connor

Softball:

Pitchers:Katie and Thalia

Catchers:Miranda and Annabeth

1st Base: Kayla and Holly

2nd Base: Hailey and Piper

3rd Base: Nyssa and Peyton

Shortstop: Clarisse and Nyssa

Left Field: Annabeth and Hailey

Center Field: Piper and Raina

Right Field: Thalia and Clarisse

Katie and I split the other girls into groups. Thalia, Nyssa, Kayla, Hailey, and Raina were in my group. I ordered Kayla, Nyssa, and Raina to run around the field until I called them back over. I had Thalia and Hailey throw the soft ball back and forth until I came up with a plan how to teach them. I then made Hailey stand on second base and Thalia her the ball from the mound. She almost caught it. After a few more times, Hailey caught the ball every time. I made her go stand in left field and went to the batting box, I signaled for Thalia to throw the ball at me. I hit the ball over to left field, Hailey dives for the ball but misses. This is going to take a while. I like how on the field there's this giant sun-dial. It's 3:00 should go back to camp around 5. I call the other girls back and I continue to train them.

* * *

><p>Apollo's POV:<p>

Athena was basically ordering us around. She's making us take part in a competition she made up. Right now we're throwing baseballs in our mortal forms. We need to keep the skill level at some sort of even apparently. Whatever. It's my turn now. I throw the baseball at the target and Athena nods to signal that I'm done. I watch the others throw. Once everyone finished she announces the scores and that makes Zeus the thrower for us. Hermes is his replace if Dad gets tired. Throwing for the team on our side is Demeter and her replacement is Persephone. Athena says we can leave after this challenge and we'll continue tomorrow. We have to hit the ball with a stick then drop the stick and run in a square back to the bat. After everyone has gone Athena said she made a rough draft of our batting line up.

Baseball Hitting Line Up:

1. Hercules

2. Ares

3. Thanatos

4. Hermes

5. Dionysus

6. Apollo

7. Zeus

8. Hypnos

9. Poseidon

10. Hephaestus

11. Triton

12. Hades

Softball Hitting Line Up:

1. Hera

2. Demeter

3. Persephone

4. Aphrodite

5. Hestia

6. Nemesis

7. Hecate

8. Artemis

9. Tyche

10. Amphitrite

11. Athena

12. Nike

What I thought Ariadne was going to part of the softball game. I asked Dionysus and he said his wife doesn't feel so athletic as the others. He also doesn't even know why Aphrodite is trying to get involved. Now Ariadne is going to keep score.

I don't really understand the list maybe Athena will explain it tomorrow. I head to my room and fall asleep.


End file.
